Bully, The Troubled Triplets Chronicles
by Roninofhinata
Summary: Three new students have arrived at Bullworth, the Troble triplets. Bridget, the bossy tough girl, Lance, the quiet, fighter boy, and Nick the super fab super effeminate boy. Will their being at Bullworth bring trouble or praise to the school?
1. the arrival

Bully

NOTE: I do not own the rights to Bully, Or the Shinmei ryu style of fighting.

The Troubled Triplets Chronicles

Chapter1: The arrival

As the autumn sun rolled by three teens and a social worker walked onto the grounds of Bullworth academy. Miss Danvers dusted her skirt off.

"Hell you must be the Troble triplets."

The girl with long brown hair scoffed.

"Yeah that's us. I'm Bridget. The one with the ascot is Nick. The one in the dark glasses is lance."

Miss. Danvers smiled ever so fakely

"Go to the Head's office."

As the three walked off the social worker said bluntly

"I'd watch those three mostly Bridget, she is a real toughie."

As the social worker got back in his car Miss Danvers smirked.

"I think those three will be straightened out in no time."

At the school the three siblings looked around.

"Hmm…I think this school has sufficient amount of space.' Lance said quickly.

Flipping his hair Nick sighed.

"This place is totally not fab. The boys so far are ugly."

Bridget sighes

"Wow too bad our mom's crazy, Granma's dead and dad's doing 30-life otherwise this would have been fun."

Mandy walked by with her clique of cheerleaders

"Uh looks like the new ugly patrol just moved in."

Bridget turned around.

"Takes an Ugly bitch to see one."

Rushing forward she grabbed Mandy's hair sand slammed her into a locker.

"That takes care of that."

It was just then that Gary, Jimmy and Pete rushed by being followed by a load of prefects.

Nick stared at Pete as he ran by. The prefect yelled

"Hey you guys can't get away."

Looking to Bridget Lance nodded. Doing the same to Nick. Lance grabbed his colored pencils he yelled as he rushed forward.

"ZANMAKEN!"

In a force of pure ki he knocked the prefect out.

"Well now that that is done let's go change."

As the three walked out Nick winked at Pete

"Hey cutie we should get to know each other."

Pete blushed. It was then that Gary snickered

"Well well Petey looks like you have a boyfriend."

Pete yelled

"Shut up Gary."

Jimmy looked perplexed

"Hmm…"

Gary turned his attention to Jimmy.

'What is it Jimmy boy."

Jimmy said quickly.

"What was that power the boy with the glasses used I've never seen anything like it."

Gary smiled evilly

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

Looking in Pete's direction he said.

"Plus we'll have to learn more about Pete's boyfriend and the tough girl."

In the principal's office he head and Ms. Danvers were talking.

"Do you think the students will be safe with the Troble boy?"

"We have to wait and see." The head replied.


	2. Classes begin

Bully

NOTE: I do not own the rights to Bully, or the Shinmei ryu style of fighting.

The Troubled Triplets Chronicles

Chapter 2: Classes begin

In the Chemistry class the nerds were all huddled together. Algernon was talking with the other nerds.

"Did you hear what that new girl did to Mandy."

Angie shivered.

"Yeah. That's scary."

Beatrice yelled

"What are you guy's saying. You should be grateful that she is so awesome. It's good to see a woman stand up to that rude girl Mandy."

Bridget walked into the Chemistry classroom. Seeing the nerds. She sat down next to them.

"Oh what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh that new violent girl. Did you see her pound Mandy."

"Yeah cause I'm her."

Bridget busted a hole in the wall. As thwe class started she worked in silence, as the other kids hid in a corner.

AT the P.E area Nick and Lance got ready for gym. The p.e Teacher yelled

"Come on you girls let's get started playing dodge ball."

The teams were separated into Gary, Jimmy, Nick, Pete and Lance versus five of the preppies.

"Ha ha we'll send you back to the poor house where you belong."

As the game started Nick said quietly.

"Mr. Hopkins let me take out this trash."

Grabbing the he knocked the Prep back and tossed the ball up jumping he yelled

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

With his Ki the ball ricocheted against all the Preps knocking them down. As the ball passed into Nick's hand he said as he walked towards his brother.

"And that's game."

After changing the troublesome trio started talking.

"Hmmm…that quiet one is pretty powerful." Gary smiled

"He could be a useful investment."

Jimmy nodded

"Yeah but I'm kinda creeped out that his brother keeps winking at us."

They turned and saw the boy, Lance looking at them and chatting with his brother as Nick was reading a book.

"Wow those three are the cutest boys here. Too bad Gary's Psycho otherwise he'd be kinda Hot."

Nick looked up from his book.

"Do you really want an opinion on which of those boys are the hottest?"

It was then that the preps walked up to the two boys

"Hey that wasn't fair too attack us like that."

Nick returned to his book and stated very monotonously.

"Maybe if you weren't a rude self-righteous inbreed freak I wouldn't have had to."

As Tad ran to punch Nick. Nick stopped it without looking up. Closing his book he tossed it to Lance.

"Watch my book."

Twisting Tads arm he threw Tad ten feet. Jumping up Nick yelled

"Cherry blossom lotus"

A Blast of flower petals knocked the preps back.

"Why do you keep trying to beat me when you are inferior?"

As the two brothers walked away Lance whispered to Nick

"Is all going according to plan?"

Nick nodded

"Yes, all we need is for our Brother John to seal the deal."

Gary and the other two watched the brothers go.

"Hoho there seems to a plan with those three and this other brother of theirs."

Pete looked scared

"I don't know about messing with them. You saw what that boy did to the preps and what that girl did to Mandy."

Jimmy retorted

"Yeah but we don't know what the other brother can do."

Gary and Jimmy stared at Pete.

"What…"

He soon realized what they were going to suggest

"No hell no am I…"

Gary started pacing

"Oh but you have to fulfill your duty to your friends."

Jimmy shrugged

"Sorry he does seem to like you."

After the class was over a prefect came by Bridget's class

"Hey you the head wants to see you."

As the prefect touched her breast Bridget kicked his stomach.

"Watch it Perv this isn't a touch show."

As she walked towards the stairs she saw her brothers coming.

"Plan going well?"

The two nodded

Nick said quickly

"John coming?"

Bridget smiled

"Yup he called before Chem. It was brilliant to have our Uncle to pose as the social worker."

Lance giggled

"Yup I can't wait until John gets here than this party will really start."

When the three came to the head's office Ms. Danvers said

"The head will see you."

Bridget Glared at the woman and said

"Shut up you whore."

As the three sat down. The head said sternly

"It has come to my attention via the social worker that your older brother wishes to enroll here at the school. I just want to tell you that you should expect him soon."

After the three Left the office they saw their brother, john smiling at them. Nick smiled back

"The game has begun."


End file.
